


If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand?

by Salmon_I



Series: Kryptonite [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, But the Pod Squad are still aliens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: He didn't have an excuse for his reckless behavior.  But the moment he'd seen that curly head of hair, he couldn't help himself.  For ten years he'd wondered what had happened to Michael Guerin. Finding him trying to fight off over a dozen zombies had not been among the scenarios he'd imagined.Deciding Kyle would just have to lecture him later, he flung himself into the fight.  Michael's eyes widened, and he saw him mouth his name, before he had to dodge the undead hands reaching for him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Kryptonite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand?

There was a time, in the early years, that Alex stopped for every straggler he saw. But as the herds grew, and after a series of traps and betrayals, he'd become far more likely to turn a blind eye. As much as it pained him, his group came first. If that meant leaving strangers to the undead, then that's what it meant.

He didn't have an excuse for his reckless behavior. But the moment he'd seen that curly head of hair, he couldn't help himself. For ten years he'd wondered what had happened to Michael Guerin. Finding him trying to fight off over a dozen zombies had not been among the scenarios he'd imagined.

Deciding Kyle would just have to lecture him later, he flung himself into the fight. Michael's eyes widened, and he saw him mouth his name, before he had to dodge the undead hands reaching for him.

Between the two of them, they carved through the small herd, and Alex thought things were going to work out after all, when he had to yank away from one of the remaining zombies, and lost his footing. Cursing his luck, he could only watch as the last of the undead descended on him. No bite came, though, and   
the three flailed inches from him, seemingly unable to reach him or move further forward at all - as if held by an unseen force.

"Alex, move!" Michael's shout broke him through his shock, and he managed to crawl back away from them and regain his feet.

Michael's face was a mask of concentration, and Alex realized with a start what that meant as the zombies continued to fight against nothing. "How are you-"

"I can't hold them forever!" Michael hissed, cutting him off.

Ignoring how unreal this all felt, Alex grabbed up the weapon he'd dropped, killing the three zombies with practiced precision. For a moment, rather than falling to the ground, they floated above it, bodies slumped and unresponsive. Then Michael released a slow breath, and they fell to the ground heavily.

"Did they bite you?" He was at his side the next second, trying to check him over.

"No, they didn't get a chance. That was you, wasn't it? How did you do that?" Alex grabbed a hold of his left hand, and Michael froze, eyes wide. It took Alex a moment to realize why. Despite the fact that Michael's hand, bloody and broken, was among his last memories of him before the apocalypse started. But the skin below his hand was smooth and unblemished. Impossibly so. The hospitals were among the first places to go down, and Michael's injury couldn't have received proper care. Alex glanced down at the hand held in his own. "Am I dreaming?"

Michael's expression was pained. "It's probably best if you think that."

"I searched for you, but nobody knew where you'd gone. I thought..."

What was he supposed to think as he watched people die all around him? Imagining Michael, injured, homeless, probably alone, as Roswell was overrun with zombies?

"You searched for me?" Michael sounded amazed by the fact.

"Of course I searched for you. Why would you think otherwise?"

Michael's lips were on his the next moment, and Alex pressed forward into the kiss - reaching up to tangle the fingers of one hand in his hair. They had things they needed to talk about, but he decided they could wait. Even as the kiss came to an end, instead of more words they simply rested their foreheads against each other and breathed each other in. To Alex it felt like the first moment he'd truly breathed in ten years.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Malex piece to the zombie apocalypse world I began with Maribel. I guess this means I owe Echo a piece, and I now have a ficlet series for a Zombie Apocalypse AU.


End file.
